Marked
by makos-lightningrod
Summary: Mako finds out about Korra's tattoo.


"Why didn't you tell me you had a tattoo?" exclaimed Mako as he cornered Korra in her bedroom. "I had to learn from Asami-Asami of all people." He gave her a frown and looked at her doubtfully, crossing his arms over his chest. "So what is it? Is it a bird? The water tribe symbol?" He eyed her. "An arrow."

She stared at him and laughed. "What? I just got those. Remember? Katara-" Korra didn't know how to explain it. "There are people who do them really beautifully and…I kind of wanted one."

He stared at her and sat down next to her. "I just…wish I knew everything."

Korra met his eyes steadily and gave a small smile. "You still know a lot," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him. His fingers moved gently down her neck and she could feel the stitching in his gloves brush against her pulse. It fluttered under the sudden friction and she pulled away, licking her lips. "So-"

"Can I see it?" He blurted out, his thumb stroking against her shoulder. It gently glided down her arm and came back up, rubbing her wrist in the process.

Her eyes widened a bit. "What? I-" She looked down and then back at him. "You want to see them?"

"Them?Them?Exactly how many do you have?"

Korra couldn't help but turn red at the thought of Mako looking at her bare backside. What would he think? Would he like that she had marks representing her water tribe? Would he scowl or turn away in disgust? Tattoos were common in the Southern Water Tribe, but not many women basked in the opportunity.

"I-I'll show you." Korra shifted on the bed and turned her backside to him before her fingers curled around the hem of her shirt. With bated breath, she pulled it over her head, revealing the white wrappings around her chest.

She heard his sharp intake of breath. "What?"

It took a moment for him to do anything. "Korra-" He closed his eyes and then leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the smooth bold line of one of the tribal markings on her left shoulder. She shivered and felt the urge to pull her shirt back down.

"I'm kind of disappointed that I didn't get to see these before Asami," he joked quietly, running his fingers across each mark. His mouth couldn't stop peppering kisses on them either.

"Well, let's be glad that Asami isn't your competition…" She said innocently before she yelped at a sudden nip he took at her shoulder. "Mako," she whined, turning around to face him. She didn't have time to say anything else before his mouth was on hers.

She leaned back onto the blankets, wrinkling them up in the process as he climbed over her, barricading her from any escape. She smiled and pressed her tongue against the seam of his lips. "Korra," he breathed, his lips parting easily. Their tongues met for a moment before trying to dominate the other.

He pulled away quickly and began pressing kisses down her neck, paying close attention to her skipping pulse. She gasped softly as his teeth ran down the hollow of it before she pushed him away. "You know what that does to me."

Mako raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "That's the point."

She knocked him in his shoulder and laughed when he started tugging at her pants. "I thought you just wanted to see my tattoos," she mumbled, raising her hips a bit and feeling the fabric slide past her knees, brush against her ankles, and finally gone.

He looked down at her for a moment and pulled his white white under-shirt off, showing off those muscles she quietly favored. "I do. I did. And now all I want to do is do this." He leaned down again and pressed his mouth to hers in a heated kiss, his fingers finding the knot keeping her wrappings together. She smelled the awful odor of them burning and smacked yanked on his hair. "Ouch!"

"You know, I really don't appreciate you using the fast way to get things." She gave him a rather displeased look, but inside, she was thrumming from anticipation.

Mako glared at her for a moment. "Do you want a bite that leaves a mark, Korra?"

This was a terrible question to ask.

"Why would you ask me that? You know what I would say," she pouted before he grinned. He undid the wrappings and sighed in appreciation.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his warm mouth enclose around a nipple. She felt her back arch and his hands running up her spine, desperate to feel the slight edges of each mark she had. She shifted a bit so that he was suddenly nestled between her legs. Her body shuddered when she felt the bulge press against her. "Mako-"

He exhaled softly and looked up at her. "This is your fault for those tattoos."

"Well, maybe I just won't let you see them anymore-Hey!" She gasped as she felt him pull her roughly onto her stomach and tug her hips up.

"I'll see these marks when I want to," he warned before she heard the sound of his pants unbuckling and saw them strewn onto the floor.

No. He wouldn't.

Korra gasped as she felt his arm wrap around her thigh so he could rub her clit. She closed her eyes and moaned softly. "Mako. Please, no-" Any protest she had died when he slid into her.

She felt his fullness and stayed still, her fingers fisting the sheets. She could feel his boy beating with adrenaline. Her body mimicked his just as his fingers slid over her hips and onto her back, running his hand up her spine. "You're so beautiful," he breathed quietly before he pulled back and pushed back in.

Korra felt the push and pull of her body and the pool of anxiousness in her navel. "Yes-" She moaned quietly and eased her knees so she could push back against him. "Spirits, yes-" She vaguely felt his hands grabbing her wrists and pulling her up roughly so that her backside was flush against his chest.

"Do you like it?" He breathed into her ear, his tongue coming out to track the curve of her earlobe. His arm slid down her stomach and deftly cupped her sensitive flesh.

"Yes," she gasped, letting him guide her arm around the back of his neck so that she could run her fingers through the unruly mess. She gripped it and felt his hips rocking against hers.

"If I had it my way, we'd never get out of this bed," Mako breathed in her ear before kissing her neck. He finally let go of her other arm so he could move his free hand to her breasts, squeezing them and running his thumb over the nipples to make them harden. "We'd break this bed."

Korra shivered and let her head fall back onto his shoulder, defenseless against his confessions. "Shut up. Shut up or I'll agree to all those conditions." She it her lip just as he ran his finger over her clit. Her hips bucked wildly as he quickened his face. "Th-That's it," she whispered, tugging roughly on his hair. "Harder-"

"Harder? I'll show you harder." He pushed her back down so that she was pressing her hands against the mattress. She faltered a bit and wanted to move, but he grabbed onto her hips and plowed into her without wasting another second.

"Mako!" She buried her face into a pillow and moaned with each thrust. His name fell from her mouth over and over again moments before she came, her entire body humming.

Korra heard the his groaning as he pressed deeply into her once more. She felt his seed spill into her before they fell onto the bed together. He curled his arm around her and pressed his chest against her.

She had to love that about him - the way that he wanted to always hold her. She smiled when she felt the blankets pulled up on them. He always got cold, despite his firebending.

She loved everything about him.

When morning came, Korra felt the tickling of his finger tips on her backside. "I can't stop looking at these," he said, his voice thick with sleep. He always knew when she was awake.

"You can't stop touching them either," he whispered to her with a small smile. He laughed into her shoulder and kissed it gently. "Maybe I'll get one."

"Of what?" she asked, burying herself into the covers to conserve warmth. His embrace tightened.

"I dunno. Maybe a firebending emblem?" He wondered.

"Well-" She closed her eyes once more. "-whatever you get…I need to see it because we'll end up like this again. And I liked that."


End file.
